By The Moonlight
by Wolfblitz
Summary: This was my first fanfic and I'm guessing that Princess Mononoke wasn't the best way to hop into it with. Discontinued until further notice.
1. The AfterMath

Kieo- Bounces around room WEEE!!!!!

Bob- Yay!

Me- sighs I don't own Princess Mononoke. Obviously...How many times do people have to write this before the readers get it...

Kieo- Yay! throws confetti

Me- Errr...

Sherisem- watches from side Right, and now the story..

Chapter 1

Of all the events that had just occurred no sign of it marred the peaceful landscape. Only the fact of where there once lay great ageless forests and where the taratar workmen had cleared the mountain lay a fresh layer of green grass and young sprouting trees. But something had changed-many thing in fact.

Looking down at the wolf beneath her, San wove her hands deeper into the thick white fur. The fur was almost as soft as Moro's had been.... San grimaced slightly. She hadn't even given any thought to her mother since the appearance of eboshi in the grove with the forest spirit. Sighing San looked up ahead where her brother, Taka padded as the three of them made their way through the grassy mountain side into the valley. So many things had happened in the past day that it hurt her brain to think about it all. The forest spirit was dead as was her mother, Moro and Okkoto's clan of boars. San looked around at all the grass. The forests of her home were also destroyed, but she still had Taka and Kaeyo. San smiled and looked from the wolf beneath her to the one out in front.. She also had Ashitaka...San's eyes widened slightly as she caught her thoughts. A thin blush began to cover her cheeks and she clenched Kaeyo's fur tighter causing the wolf to slightly cock his head so he could look at her quizzically. San shook her head and Kaeyo gave wolf like shrug that jumbled San a little. Ashitaka...Moro had said that he had wished to share his life with her and by the way he acted he meant it. Thinking this only worsened the blush that ran like flames across her cheeks. She had to stop thinking like that. Yet San was still glad that Ashitaka would be near to her so she could still see him. Even if that meant he had to live with the humans. San frowned. Damn humans, why did they always have to mess things up? She wondered. After all that they had been through what would the humans do now? Their town was destroyed. Could they possibly go back to cutting down the forest, not that there was any to cut down You get the point, work with meand making iron could they? Humans where strange creatures. San shrugged mentally. They could decide what they wanted. Unnoticed by San, Taka stopped as they arrived near the pool of the forest spirit. It was still shaded here due to the many felled trees blocking the sun. When Kaeyo followed suit San was finally jarred from her thoughts.

"What is it?" She looked at Taka quizzicallyI love that word. The wolf was looking to the side.

"The Forest Spirit's island." Taka turned his head towards her. "We should also rest here." He sat down and panted, waiting for San to dismount from Kaeyo's back.

San looked at the island as she slipped from her brother's back. The water had returned to its normal color but still a few uprooted trees sat in it. The island however remained untouched and peaceful. The past day's events had not affected it at all. San sighed and looked around. Taka and Kaeyo had wadded into the water and were drinking from it long and deeply. Turning the other way San saw an uprooted tree not far from the water. Walking over to it she sat down. Suddenly exhausted, she leaned back against it. The air here was so pure and fresh that she breathed deeply in and out. Shifting her body so that she could lean on the tree and watch Kaeyo and Taka play in the water San smiled slightly. Both her brothers played as if they were young pups again, splashing in the water and chasing each other. San closed her eyes and took another deep breath of the cool air. What would they do after this? San didn't know the answer but pondered a few choices and before she knew it she was asleep.

Me-Well that's one way to waste rime during break at school.Shrugs Oh well. I know it's kinda short but it's only my first fanfic. Please R&R.

Kieo-is still bouncing around room

Bob- I'm online!!!!Dances

Me-sweatdrops I gotta go take care of these guys...Grabs net and chases Kieo and Bob


	2. What Next?

Me- For some reason the asterisks and parenthesis didn't come out in the last chapter. That's why a few of the things are weird. Anyways I also spelled some things wrong. They are corrected in this chapter.

Kieo- Lalala

Bob- Wolfblitz would also like you to know that she doesn't own Princess Mononoke...was that good?

Me- Yes, nice job Bob. To all people who read the story the explanation to who these guys are is in my profile.

Kieo- Story time!

Chapter 2

Standing at the crest of the hill, Ashitaka stood half-leaning on Yakkul. San had disappeared from his vision a while ago but he still stood, staring at the spot where she had vanished-thinking. He should probably have headed back towards the town, or at least the people of the town, an hour ago but it was so peaceful here. Yakkul's grazing and the insects' buzzing where the only sounds that could be heard. The breeze occasionally ran lightly through the grass giving the endless sea of grass and even more ocean like appearance. What would the Tatara people do now? Re-building the town was obvious but other than that.... He sighed and stood upright shifting his weight off of Yakkul's side.

"Let's go." He turned to Yakkul. Yakkul snorted lightly and shook his head as if dislodging morning dew from his fur. Ashitaka smiled and climbed onto his back.

The grass parted under the elks' feet as the two began to descend from the hill towards the ruins of the town. What would everyone else do? What would he do? Ashitaka had been expecting to die from the curse since he got it. Now it was gone and he was free.

A hawk shrieked overhead searching for his next meal, which was made almost impossible by the tall grass. Ashitaka looked up at the hawk tracing its path across the sky as it flew away. Off to search another area for food. Just then a small black mouse skittered into the grass in font of them causing Yakkul to stop. The lack of movement caused Ashitaka to tear his eyes away from the hawk and look forward just in time to watch the mouse scurried into the grass once more. Ashitaka smiled slightly and kneed Yakkul forwards. The town was close. The road only a few feet away.

Cool wetness played across San's cheek. Recognizing the touch, San smiled as she woke. Above her stood the white form of Kaeyo, behind him Taka sat patiently. Kaeyo's tongue came across her face once again leaving a trail of wetness.

"I'm up. I'm up." San replied grumpily as she pushed Kaeyo away. Kaeyo laughed, ignoring her hand and brought his tongue across her face once more before stepping back tongue hanging out of his mouth. San laughed lightly and pushed herself off the ground.

"What is it?" San asked as she brushed herself off. She brought her arm across her face so as to remove all traces Kaeyo had left.

"You've been asleep a long while." Taka replied, "We should go." San looked up and indeed of what she could see of the sky through the trees had changed from blue to a peachish color that marked sunset.

"Right." San walked over to Kaeyo and leapt up onto his back. Taka stood up and trotted off leaping through the fallen trees, Kaeyo right behind him. San turned back and glanced at the grove- one last look....for now. As the grove slipped from her vision San turned her attention ahead of her. The trees flashed past a few if the lesser gods where sitting there pondering what they would do now. Then Taka and Kaeyo entered one of the many fields away from the grove, they stopped padding in a circle, orienting themselves before dashing off in a new direction. Above a hawk screeched, looking for a roost after having a successful hunt. San smiled and looked up. Somehow she felt closer to Ashitaka right now. Her cheeks began to warm at the thought and she turned away from the hawk focusing instead on the tall grass that lay to either side of her. Kaeyo cocked his head slightly and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. After studying her for a minute he smiled and shifted his attention fully forward toward the form of his brother. San waited till the warmth had decreased before scanning the skies for the hawk again. She caught sight of the hawk right as it dived down apparently having found a roost to rest in for the night. San smiled and re-thought all of her thoughts......_Mother, What has happened to me?_

Me- heheh..They're in different times...lol. Please R & R. I tried to make it a little longer this time. I don't think I succeeded however.....Anyways...

Kieo- Thank You, buterfly9999!

Bob- Yes, Thank you for reviewing!

Me- For those who actually went to my profile, sorry Rieme and S.I.O.F.C. aren't here. Rieme's in Hawaii looking for the relative location of Mt. Waialeale, for my homework, and S.I.O.F.C.'s.... err...somewhere or another...

S.I.O.F.C- I beth hereth!

Me- Anyway..Thank you buterfly9999 who was the only person who reviewed the story...and probably the only person who read it...yay! I'll try and get the chapter three out sometime next week.


	3. Cresent Moon

**Me**- So bored......Next Chapter.....uuugggghhhh

**Kieo**- Yay! Yay! Yay!

**Bob**- Lalala!

**Me**- Errrr...

**Kieo**- Wolfblitz would like you to know that she doesn't own Princess Mononoke.

**Bob**- or any of the characters in the fanfic.

**S.I.O.F.C.** -The greateth artist Hayao Miyazaki doth owneth it.

**Me-** So...On with the story.

**S.I.O.F.C**- Yeseth!

Chapter 3

"So what will you do now?" Ashitaka sat cross-legged across from Lady Eboshi on the ground. The other survivors sat around him in a tight circle trying to listen to the conversation between him and Lady Eboshi.

"We aren't sure." Lady Eboshi shifted a little letting a corner of her kimono hit the ground. Korhoku leaned forward the green cloth around his neck that had served for hit cast swayed with his movement. "We can't just go back to mining." "We'd have to strip the mountain again." Threw in someone from the back. "All the ore is probably gone anyways. It'd be pointless." One of the guards called out. Lady Eboshi watched everyone speak in turn. When it was done she spoke. "Well whatever anyone says we really don't know what to do." She turned her head back towards Ashitaka, "We do appreciate your help though." More thanks were probably in order but Ashitaka silenced them with a nod. He was already deep in thought. What could they do? "What would you start with?" Ashitaka asked quietly. The silence was almost deafening as it reined over the group. Korhoku shifted uneasily before breaking it. "We would most likely start by re-building in the houses.......I would feel a lot safer tonight with a roof over my head and something to occupy my mind. A few of the others nodded their agreement. Lady Eboshi stood leaning on Gonza for support. "What type of houses would we build though?" She questioned the once again silent group. Many people turned to one another whispering their ideas to one another. What did she mean? One brave woman finally spoke. "Wouldn't we build the same type of buildings as we had before...?" The woman trailed off at loss for words for yesterdays' events. Lady Eboshi smiled ignoring the woman. "Why don't we ask Jigo? He has been all over Japan." This earned more whispers. Ashitaka looked up at her his face blank. "Jigo? Wasn't Jigo the one who caused all this?" Lady Eboshi's voice became firmer. "Yes, Ashitaka. Jigo. If we are going to change we will start by forgiving." Her eyes sparkled dangerously. "Does anybody else wish to make a comment?" The group returned to its silent state." Good." Lady Eboshi turned to Ashitaka and glared at him until he broke. "I'll go find Jigo." He replied through gritted teeth. He stood up and went over to Yakkul. After climbing onto his back he rode off. Everyone watched him go in silence till Toki spoke up. "Jigo. Milady. Is it wise?"

The moonlit grass waved lightly around the small spot of bent grass where San lay. The stars sprinkled the night sky and the waning crescent that sat in it shedding it's light on the world below. Taka and Kaeyo slept on a rock that jutted out of the grass. San turned on her side looking into the grass. A mouse shuffled around in the grass by San's side. She smiled and listened to the cricket's chirp and the rustling of the mouse. She slowly closed her eyes still listening to the sounds. A vision began to play in her head of long ago.

"Mother why does the moon glow like that? Taka and Kaeyo say it's the moon goddess lightly our way at night but you've never said anything about a moon goddess." A seven-year-old San sat on the ledge in front of their family's den Moro sat next to her. "Taka and Kaeyo have grand imaginations but it is the moon goddess who makes it glow." Moro turned her head towards the moon. "How?" San had questioned. Moro's eyes flashed a silvery color. Taka and Kaeyo's eyes never flashed that way. Not the same way as their mother. Taka's were light blue and Kaeyo's were a darker blue. San was sure no one's eyes were the same as her mothers. Her thoughts had led her astray and now she returned to the vision. "The moon goddess is a great eagle who goes to the sun as it dies and lights a torch and brings it to the moon." Moro looked down at her daughter. "So she lights the moon." San had asked. Moro nodded. "But the Sun is gold. Why is the moon silver?" San was still confused. "That is her power. No one knows how it works." Moro got up prepared to leave but San had put her hand in her fur and pulled herself up. "Is the Forest Spirit like the Moon goddess?" Moro stopped and smiled down at her. "No, The Forest Spirit has different powers." "What kind of powers?" Moro smiled down at her curious daughter. "Time for sleep San." Moro nudged her towards the den. "Let's go." Without giving her anytime to reply Moro had walked into the den.

San woke up and looked around. The sky was still dark but the moon was to her left side now. San could feel the tears on her cheeks where she had cried. She missed Moro as much as she hated crying, had hated it all her life she cried now. That night, she cried herself to sleep.

**Me-** Yah, there still in different times. Oh well. Sorry this chapter was really short.Anyways, Thank you snowhiteandthesevendragons.

**Kieo-** Yes, Thank You!!!!!!

**Bob**- Please R & R.

**Me**- Yes Please do. The motivation for my work is your reviews. I'll give out cookies now to anyone who reviews because I'm bored. –Hands cookies to buterfly9999 and snowhiteandthesevendragons- Chapter four should be out next weekend.


	4. Dreams

**Me – **Well, I actually finished early this week leaving me bored during two days of school. –shrugs- Rieme's back but I sent S.I.O.F.C. and Sherisem to China for...some reason or another...

**Bob** – I'm here.

**Kieo – **Same! Come on Rieme!

**Me- **huh? Oh it seems that Rieme's' got stage fright. –walks off stage-

**Bob- **Potato.

**Kieo- **Sidewalk.

**Me- **Get on stage. –attempts to push Rieme on stage-

**Bob - **-hops over and helps-

**Kieo- **-joins-

**Rieme- **No! –remains unmoving-

**Me- **oh wait...-types-

**Rieme- **-appears on stage- uhh....hi....-shaking-

**Me- -**walks on- Well now that that's done with, I do not own Princess Mononoke or the characters in this story.

**Kieo- **On with the story!

Chapter 4

Yakkul's hooves parted the grass as he and Ashitaka walked around the side of the hill. The grass waved lightly in the breeze. Ashitaka looked around and spotted two dots in the distance following the trail. "Jigo." Ashitaka muttered quietly to himself. He nudged Yakkul forward and the two trotted off towards the distant figures. Jigo... They had to work with Jigo. Ashitaka took a deep breath as they neared the two figures. "Jigo! Wait!" Ashitaka pulled Yakkul even with the two men. Jigo's servant looked pretty traumatized from the past events and Jigo looked well.... bored. Jigo turned his head slightly towards Ashitaka. "Hello." Jigo's voice was cool. Ashitaka inwardly sighed- this was going to be difficult. "Jigo. Lady Eboshi wishes to see you." Ashitaka replied equally coolly. Jigo stopped and stuck out his hand stopping his servant from continuing. He narrowed his eyes at Ashitaka. "And why does she wish to speak with me?" He had barely escaped with his life yesterday; he wasn't about to lose it now. Ashitaka turned Yakkul back towards the town. "Houses." He threw simply over his shoulder as Yakkul began to trot back towards the town. Jigo's face was as close as you could get to pure confusion his servant likewise. "Houses?" Jigo's servant asked his master quietly as he watched Ashitaka's retreating form. Jigo just shook his head lightly. "Ashitaka. Wait!" Jigo began running off in his direction. "Err...Master. Wait!" Jigo's servant despised the idea of being left alone and ran after him. Ashitaka pulled Yakkul to a halt and waited for Jigo to catch up. Ashitaka sighed and looked at the sky, waiting. Jigo arrived after a few minutes, standing slightly behind Yakkul so if he wanted to leave he would get a head start. "Houses?" He asked quizzically. His servant joined them. Ashitaka gently nudged Yakkul into walking again. "We're re-building Iron Town and nobody knows what type of houses to build." Ashitaka looked ahead at the ruined town that lay not far ahead. Jigo again looked at the young warrior on the elk. "Why does she want me?" Jigo questioned already deep in thought about houses. Lady Eboshi was crazy to think that there was a safer design than Iron Town but if she insisted. He began to name types of houses and the people that lived in them to him. Ashitaka shrugged. "She says you've been all over Japan, so you would know what type to build." Jigo's servant fidgeted a little. "Why wouldn't they build the same houses they had before?" Nobody answered him leaving him to sigh and look at the ground again. The group passed a small houses lying in the grass. The second building passed them by as they walked silently. Ashitaka turned Yakkul left. "But Milady why?" A feminine voice reached the smaller groups ears. "Because we must make peace with them and Lord Asano knows where we are. We can't have him attacking us while we are building houses now can he?" Lady Eboshi said sternly. The young women hesitated. "But will the Lady Wolf allow it?" Lady Eboshi frowned slightly at this. Since when had San become Lady Wolf? She opened her mouth to ask that exact question when the smaller group entered sparing her. Ashitaka leapt off Yakkul and sat. Jigo and his servant however stood looking bewildered as the entire group turned towards them. Jigo cleared his throat and trying to sound as professional as he can he say "Houses?"

_The mist surrounded the forest where San stood. She blinked. Where was she? "Taka! Kaeyo!" She called into the surrounding forest. Silence greeted her, echoing her voice back at her. She took a step forward and saw small plants growing beneath her feet. Small brightly colored dragonflies zipped past her head. San smiled briefly before going back to study the flowers. Small lavender colored flowers dot the ground among dark green grass. The mist clung to the trees obscuring the sky and canopies from sight. San took a few more steps passing the great trees. San looked up at it. The dark brown back ran about half way up the tree before they both vanised into the mist. "San?" The familiar voice rang through the forest. San turned and faced Ashitaka. "Oh...hello." She looked around uncomfortably. The silent forest surrounded them. Ashitaka stepped forward slightly and stretched out his hand. San blushed slightly as she touched it. His hand was warm compared to the rest of the forest. The warmth began spreading through out her body. He tugged her hand and winked at her. Then they began to run together. Hand in hand- dodging trees and flowers as they went. Dragonflies flew past them. A light loomed ahead but neither noticed it until the burst out of the forest and the mist. The sunshine down on the lush grass at their feet. Ashitaka led her to a hill and she looked down. A small village lay on the edge of a sparkling lake. "It's beautiful!" San gasped lightly. Ashitaka laughed and San soon joined him. She turned towards and eyed him. His clothes had changed from when they had been in the forest. He wore a black robe decorated with red symbols. San blinked as he stepped towards her and pulled her gently towards him. His hands lowered till they sat on her hips. The two stayed this way for what seemed like hours. Both enjoying each other's warmth. San finally grasped the back of his hand and broke the embrace; Ashitaka frowned slightly at her actions. She stepped back still holding his hand. She mirrored his earlier actions and tugged his hand lightly. Ashitaka's frown turned into a smile when he decoded the message. The two began to run again through the field. San felt happy even if she was acting like a young pup. Thank the forest spirit that Taka and Kaeyo aren't here to see me. She tripped up for a second thinking of them. Ashitaka stopped beside her and asked worriedly. "You Okay?" San nodded and stoop up. The lake lay ahead of them. San noted that they were now on the opposite side of the village. Ashitaka gazed at it and sat down on the grass pulling San down with him. She moved over so that she leaned against him. His arms slip around her holding her tightly to him. Both looked out against the on going water. Crystal clear..._

Sunlight poured through San's eyes waking her from her dreams. She blinked lightly as her eyes adjusted to the invading light. She pushed herself up till she rested on her elbow. Looking around she sighed. The grass was the only thing to meet her. The grass behind her bent as a paw stepped onto it. San smiled, not only the grass. Kaeyo's body followed his foot as he padded next to her and sat. "Good Dream Sister?" He panted happily. "You slept for a long time tonight." San nodded sleepily and scratched Kaeyo's leg. "Where's Taka?" San questioned. Kaeyo pushed up his hind legs bringing him to a standing. "Come on." San nodded her brows furrowed slightly. She leapt onto Kaeyo's back clutching the fur as she steadied herself. She looked into the sky. What was going on now?

**Me- **-hands cookies to Lil-Timmy2, buterfly9999, and snowhiteandthesevendragons- thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter.

**Kieo-** Yes Thank You! –huggles-

**Bob- **Si! Si!

**Me- **Next chapter will be up by next weekend at the latest. Keep the reviews coming.

**Bob- **Please R & R this chapter.

**Me- Yes** do. –Pats Rieme on back- and you. Good job.

**Rieme-** heh....


	5. The White Dove

**Me- **Heheh. Sorry it took so long. Last week was chaos at school so I didn't get anything done.

**Bob- **'ello.

**Kieo- **Potato!

**Me- -**sighs- Rieme's elsewhere now, so it's only us three.

**Bob- **Yay!!

**Kieo- **Wolfblitz owns Kieza, Myaki, Kika, Myaki and Kika's mother, and Kieza's Father.

**Bob- **And the dove!

**Kieo- **yes, and the dove.

**Me- **I do not own any of the other characters or Princess Mononoke it's self.

**Bob- **-pops up- I found the DVD in here!

**Kieo- **Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Myaki- 

The palace walls stood high ahead of the small traveling group. Out of one of the many decorated windows a small girl watched the distant horizon. Her black hair was loosely tied behind her head in a braid. A small blue ribbon was woven into her hair. She wore a small lavender kimono with gold embroidered sides. Her dark blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She was about six.

When the group entered her vision she squealed, "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" She ran around the room, her black hair tumbling out of the royal braid that held it.

She hopped over to her brother who was looking out the opposite window towards the west. His hair was shorter than his sisters, hardly past his neck. His hair was pulled up into a short braid. He wore a dark blue tunic embroidered with purple strings. His dark blue eyes were cool. He was about twelve.

"Mya-san Mya-san! Daddy's home!" The young boy merely gazed quietly at his excited sister.

"Kika! You make such a racket I could hear you downstairs!" Their mother entered slowly, her robin blue kimono was traced with silver threads. Her hair was in the royal braid like Kika's, except hers' ran down to her waist. A dark blue streak ran through her hair symbolizing her families' color.

"Come on Kika." The woman said quietly as she held out her hand to the young girl, "You too Myaki-don't you want to see your father?" The boy grumbled slightly and pushed out of the seat. The Emperor's wife frowned, "Myaki-san?" Myaki glared at the window and stomped out of the room.

The woman sighed as she watched her stepson and took Kika's hand, "Let's go." Kika looked up at her mother with sad eyes. "Where has Mya-san gone?" Her mother looked towards the door with furrowed brows. Then shaking her head slightly she ignored her daughter's question. With as much cheer as she could muster she said, "Let's go greet Daddy, shall we?"

**Kieza-**

The clearing was peaceful. The bushes ruffled lightly as a pure white dove landed in them. After preening her feathers the dove peered down below at the stream.

Beside the stream a young girl kneeled on the moss, silent tears rolled down sown her cheeks. Her dirty brown hair hung into her face. Her worn linen shift sported many tears and stains. The dove turned her head again as she watched silently. A rustling came from behind the trees and the dove flew off, becoming a white dot above the trees. The young girl looked up, fear sparkled in her stormy-gray eyes.

A rough man stepped from the undergrowth. He wore a well-made violet tunic embroidered with gold string and his hair was cut well. All the man did was glare at the girl before reaching into his tunic and pulled out a ruby hilted dagger. He reached over to the nearest tree branch, breaking it from the tree before growling at the girl.

"Girl, get back to the wagon before I turn and get the whip again."

The girl nodded quietly with her eyes trained on the ground. She pushed herself off the ground and walked past her father who cuffed her in the ears as she passed him. When the girl was out of his range of seeing or hearing her she ran.

Crashing through the underbrush she finally came across the road. Two horses stood in the center. The first, a tall black stallion stood proud in front of the wagon. The colorful wagon was connected to his harness. The other one was a small gray mare. Kieza ran over to the mare and buried her face into the dirty mane.

As she cried the dove flew back overhead watching the scene before changing course and heading off into the distance.

**Ashitaka-**

Jigo gazed at the ground in front of him. He was seated on the grass-covered ground in front of Lady Eboshi. His servant sat on his right side and Ashitaka on his left. Jigo studied the ground for another minute before speaking.

"So.... you want to be closer to the forest?" Lady Eboshi nodded quietly her eyes trained on Jigo. "Like the Enmesh?" Jigo threw in slyly. Lady Eboshi nodded again, not noticing how Ashitaka stiffened and glared at Jigo. When Jigo didn't continue she spoke. "Yes, like the Enmesh."

A few of the people in the back shifted and whispered to each other. Few people knew anything about the Emeshi besides what the Ancient Emperor who had driven them away had said. Lady Eboshi gazed quietly over the group until the people quieted the she turned her eyes onto Jigo again. "How much do you know of the Emeshi? The emperor had many of the scrolls burned long ago..." She trailed off into silence. Jigo smiled and laid one of his hands behind hi head. "I know a few bits of pieces here and there but I'm no real expert like Ashitaka here!" Jigo grinned as Lady Eboshi turned her head and acknowledged for the first time that Ashitaka was sitting there glaring at Jigo as if he could put holes through his head. She then spoke, "Tell us Ashitaka. What do you know?"

Ashitaka fixed his gaze on the ground. "I can not tell you." He then pushed himself off of the ground and walked through the group to where Yakkul was. After touching his muzzle lightly the two walked off into the houses.

Jigo watched him go before turning back towards Lady Eboshi. "Well, He's slightly touchy on the subject now isn't he." Lady Eboshi turned her head towards Jigo, her eyes soft. "I understand." Jigo eyed her suspiciously. "Well, I at least know about the houses." Jigo stood up.

Lady Eboshi watched him. "Half of our group go with Jigo and collect what we need to start. The other half will stay here with me and we will begin to clear this place up." Jigo nodded and walked off. A few people stood and followed. Lady Eboshi then turned to the rest of the group. "Well, Shall we get started?"

San- 

Kaeyo trotted through the forest, which had grown at an extraordinary rate over the night. The trees were already reaching up to Kaeyo's shoulder blades. Their green leaves beginning to spread off of the thin trunks. San smiled down at them from her perch on Kaeyo's back.

A small squirrel sat on the ground searching for some lost store of food. At the sight of the wolf, he chattered away at them before dashing off among the growing trees. The looking up, San looked ahead. Through the trees she could see the waving grass that surrounded the previous Iron Town. Kaeyo trotted out into the broad sunlight and Taka trotted over.

Taka was panting lightly. He turned off to the side where San could see a small group of dots moving. Holding one hand up, she shaded her eyes. Still unable to see she squinted into the sun, and gazed down at the people. "Who are they?" She questioned turning to Taka. Both wolves were gazing at the group as well. "I'm guessing that they are the Tatara Clan." He answered his voice low. San nodded slightly still looking at them- what were they doing out here?

Kaeyo suddenly shifted his head so that he looked out across the mountains. A small white dot flew towards them. It threw forth its call as it descended towards them. Kaeyo's ears shot up and twitched. San leaned forwards against her brother. "What did he say?" San questioned as she watched a small dove land on Taka's back. Kaeyo's light blue eyes sparkled dangerously.

"First of all, the doves a girl. Second, she claims she has seen something that we should see." The dove sent its call out again. Taka growled lightly. "She can lead us there." Both of the wolves and the dove turned their heads towards San. "Do we go?" Taka's dark eyes questioned.

San shrugged. "We probably should." Both wolves nodded and the dove took to the skies a little above where they were. San sighed to herself and thought. Off again... The four began to move.

**Me-** -groan- I don't want to every type again. I got annoyed by spell check so a few things are mis-spelled. It actually wasn't that long. It wasn't to good but at least San and Ashitaka are in the same times.sorta.kinda.Kieza's off though.

**Kieo-** And now Answer Time!!

**Me- **Yes, Now Answer Time.

**Buterfly9999-** Can you make more paragraphs, like me?

**Me- **Like this. –Points to chapter- I have problems with paragraphs for some reason.

**Kieo-** -hands freshly baked sugar cookie-

**Lil-timmy2- **Can you make the chapters longer? You always stop right when I want to keep reading!

**Me- **Well, That's the whole point of cliffys! So that you'll want to read the next chapter! Lol. Actually, I barely get each chapter out every weekend-

**Bob- **Excluding last weekend!

**Me- **What he said. I'll do my best to make them longer though.

**Kieo- **-gives cookie-

**Bob- **R and R!

**Me- **Hopefully see you next weekend!


	6. Journies

Me- Sorry, about that...I basically wrote and typed one sentence at a time. 

**Kieo- **Cookies!!

**Me- **No, Not yet. I will answer all questions at the end of the story and hand out the cookies.

**Kieo-**awwwww...

**Bob-** They probably want to read!

**Me- **-sighs- I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters excluding....

**Bob- **Myaki, Kika, Myaki's Mother, Kieza, and Kieza's Father.

**Kieo-** And the old Woman

**Bob- **Yes, and the dove!

**Me- **Of course..How could we forget the dove? Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 6

Myaki- 

The emperor's golden robes brushed the dirt-less floor as he stooped to his young daughters' level.

"Hello Kika-san." The young girl ran into his embrace.

"Daddy!" She squealed happily as she tried to fit her tiny arms around his mid-section.

The emperor put one of his hands into his robes and withdrew a small necklace. It had a small silver chain and in the center lay an ivory dove that swung back and forth in the emperor's hands. Kika squealed excitedly as her father laid it in her hands.

"Mommy, Mommy look what daddy brought home for me!" She hopped happily around the room as her mother came forward. The emperor stood up as his wife came forwards. Both bowed slightly to the other.

"Where is Myaki-san?" The emperor's face was grim as he looked up to scan the balconies above. The woman beside him shook her head.

"You may send for him if you wish." Her voice was almost hopeful. The emperor sighed shaking his head, his black hair shifting around on his head. His hair was barely longer than Myaki's and was tied back in an identical braid.

"Why will he never come anymore?" His wife leaned slightly against him, ad he let his arms encircle her body. On the other side of the room, Kika was jumping around smiling servants. All of them wearing identical kimonos. The Emperor's wife finally pulled away from her husband.

"Why don't you and Myaki go on a trip together?" Her face was set, "You two never interact with each other." The emperor frowned slightly, studying the blue and white flower patterned tiles on the floor. He finally sighed and looked up.

"I probably should...There's a nice little town to the east were they make wonderful iron. I bet Myaki would like it there." The emperor nodded to his wife. "You are one of the smartest women ever." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before going to the long staircase.

His wife smiled after him and looked over at her daughter. "Kika, would you like me to help you put that on?" Kika turned and ran over to her mother.

"Yes, Please!" She stood quivering with excitement as her mother took the silver chain from her hands and latched it around her neck.

Kika's blue eyes widened as she looked down at the dove. She ran over to all the servants, tugging on their sleeves to get them to feel and admire the small piece of ivory.

Up another floor, the emperor had stopped outside Myaki's door. The red wood embeled with golden dragons. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to the door. The sound emitted was low as it traveled through the wood.

Inside Myaki lay sprawled out on his bed, looking up at the black and silver canopy. When he was little he had pretended that the silver stars were all small dragons, playing in the skies. Now he was too old for such childish fantasies like that. At the first knock he looked over at the door before ignoring it.

After the third one resounded through the door he lifted his head from the bed and called, "Come in already will you!" The emperor's head poked into the room and scanned his eyes over Myaki's form.

"Well," the emperor sat down on the dark green spread that covered the bed, "You're mother and I have been talking about you and I going on a trip." Myaki glared at him with stormy eyes. The emperor observed him and cleared his throat. "You remember Jigo right?" Myaki continued to glare at him with unwavering attention. "Well, he went to a small town where they make some of the best iron in all of Japan." Myaki had turned his head towards the windows.

The emperor sighed inwardly as he continued. "We were thinking that you should come along on our next trip." Myaki was still gazing out the window, his mouth now set in a frown. "Well," the emperor pushed himself off of the bed. "Pack for a few weeks, if you decide to come with us." Was the last thing he said before disappearing behind the door.

Myaki sighed and let his face relax from its previously unchanging expression. Closing his eyes Myaki slumped back onto his pillows. Over a week of traveling with his stepfather, this was going to be torture...

Kieza- 

The small gray mare walked slowly down the dirt road, decelaitly stepping over the small ditches in the road. Her rider sat on her back staring into her mane; the blank look on her face betrayed none of her thoughts.

Ahead, the colorful wagon rumbled down the road. Seemingly hitting every ditch it could. Kieza could hear her fathers' whip crack across the stallions' back. The girl leaned forward against her horse.

"Mist, Father says that we are heading to a land where forests everywhere." The mare flicked her gray ears back as if she could understand what the girl had said. Kieza sighed, "Imagine, Forests everywhere...." She could only imagine the endless forests. She smiled slightly at the thought.

Her father ahead yelled back. "We're almost there! Stay outta sight and if anyone speaks to you don't say a word!"

Kieza sighed as she saw the light that meant that the wood was ending and they would soon be in town. She reached down and smoothed out her shift. The mare beneath her shifted slightly, causing Kieza to tumble forward into her mane clutching the rough hair in her hands. Kieza laughed and the mare brayed at her. Only as the woods gave way to the houses of the settlement did Kieza stop laughing.

The colorful wagon had stopped among the dense mass of houses. Kieza gave a slight tug on Mist's mane and the mare stopped. Her father had opened his cart and was showing his wares to someone.

The children crowded to see the variety of toys while women admired finely crafted cooking tools. Kieza sighed again as she nudged Mist forward. The gray pony stepped lightly among the people on the street. Few people stopped to look at the young girl who looked as many slaves do. Other people simply ignored her dismissing her for the low class.

Kieza clutched Mist's mane, her fingers tangling into the many knots. So many times had Kieza daydreamed of what would ever happen if she escaped her father. She and Mist would run free and live on their own. After learning a trade she would make a living of it and people would come from all over Japan to see her work. Then one day the emperor would come and buy something. She would then take all her extra money and put it towards a comb. One of the really pretty ones that high-class traders sold, the ones that only royalty used. They were made of a material called Ivory. On the ones that Kieza had once seen there had different patterns on them. Dragons, flowers, birds...each one meant something different. Kieza wished for the dove one, the one for peace and happiness.

So caught up in the thoughts about the comb, she never saw the last house of the village pass nor the on coming trees. When Mist had gone far enough into the forest, Kieza looked up and a tree branch snapped across her cheek leaving a stinging sensation in the area. As Kieza rubbed the spot, she stopped Mist.

Ahead of her were two trees, clothing of all sorts hung between them on a small string. Shifting her gaze around she saw that she now stood in a clearing, surrounded by pine trees. In the center stood a small wooden cabin. To the opposite side of the clearing lay a crystal clear stream that wove it's way between the rocks.

Kieza then turned her attention towards the cabin. It was made of roughly cut logs, each with a notch near the end and another log fitting into the groove. And so the pattern continued up the side of the cabin to the roof, where what appeared to be reeds met the logs. A small window was cut into the logs, as was the door. Over the door lay a small red quilt. Purple and blue flowers dotted the quilt, their green stems twisting their war about the hanging.

Kieza slid off of Mist, feeling the soft fur as it passed under her hands. Her bare feet landed softly on the ground as she began to walk forward. Mist tossed her head before following behind the young girl. Kieza stopped a few feet from the doorway, her mouth slightly open as she gazed at it. Her eyes tracing the green pathways of the endless maze. Her mare stepped behind her and gazed at it as if she too were entranced by the patterns.

Then a twig cracked somewhere within the forest and Kieza whirled around. A little old lady stood at the edge of the clearing, a basket under her arm. Kieza eyed her over, deciding that she wasn't a threat. The ladies hair was gray and seemed, as though it had been forced into a small bun at the back of the ladies head. Many wisps had escaped it though and stuck out from her head at odd angles. She wore a faded blue dress with a pink shawl over it. She was shorter than Kieza's shoulders with deep brown eyes with small spectacles over them. The two just stared at each other before Mist finally broke the silence by nickering quietly. The old ladies' stunned face turned to a smile and shuffled forward towards Kieza.

"Are you lost young one?" Kieza nodded dumbly as she continued to stare at the woman. "Well, come in and have some tea." The woman shuffled past Kieza and reached out to pull the hanging back. She stopped and looked back at Kieza. "Your mare should stay outside, tell her that I do have carrots." The old woman pulled back the hanging and continued into her house.

Kieza smiled slightly and turned to Mist. Placing a hand on her muzzle she said, "Now, you heard her, stay put and I'll give you some carrots." Mist nuzzled Kieza's open palm before stepping back and bending her head down to nibble at the grass. Kieza grinned at the mare. "I'll be right back, Promise." With that she turned and walked into the cabin.

The inside was small and dark, with cabinets lining all the walls. Drying herbs hung from the ceiling. The wooden floor was darkened from years of work. The small window's shutters were open bringing small sunrays in to pierce the darkness.

The old woman stood by a small stone fireplace, a kettle hung over it and a crackling fire lay within it. She smiled over at Kieza, who stood in a corner half-hidden by the shadows.

"Well," she gestured at the small table in the center of the room. "Sit anywhere you wish. It'll be a while till I'm done."

Kieza nodded slightly and observed the two chairs. Deciding on the one farthest away from the woman she made her way over towards the table.

Ashitaka- 

The wind driven waves gently lapped the sandy shore of the lake. Ashitaka looked out across the open waters were the Tatara worked endlessly on their new town.

The clean-up crew had taken down one of the smaller houses, clearing away the debris that had surrounded it. Now they worked on forming some sort of structure although what it was Ashitaka could not see.

Yakkul munched lazily on the newest shoots of grass. The trees around them were already taller than Ashitaka was, their green leaves getting larger by the hour. Although they were still short they provided some shade. Ashitaka sat cross-legged on the beach his gaze now firmly held by the coming and retreating waves.

A few lonely clouds blown by the winds crossed his vision before continuing over the mountains. Finally sighing, Ashitaka pushed himself to his feet and continued his walk along the shoreline.

_He had promised, promised not to tell about his tribe._

A small pebble rebounded off his foot crating a small clicking noise as it bounced its way down the beach. Yakkul's ears perked up immediately at the sound and he stepped away from his snack to trot after Ashitaka.

Deep in thought Ashitaka turned his head back across the lake to where the small black dots moved. The small building had begun to spring up along the shore. It's wooden frame more than two heights of a man. Small black dots surrounded it, all attempting to help build.

Ashitaka kicked a small pebble again, sending it skipping into the lake. Yakkul came up behind Ashitaka and nudged his back, causing him to stumble forwards. After steadying himself he turned to glare at Yakkul. Whose soft brown eyes gazed into Ashitaka's sadly.

"What!? It's not like I can tell them!" Ashitaka hadn't known how severe his voice was until Yakkul laid his ears back.

Taking a deep breath Ashitaka looked away towards the mountains before looking back. "I'm sorry Yakkul, I didn't mean to yell...it's just...." Ashitaka's voice trailed off as he let his eyes wander.

_How long ago had it been since he left? _

Ashitaka sighed as he continued, the two drawing continually closer to the village.

Suddenly a blue-black dot flashed out of the cattails to Ashitaka. After dodging, he saw the small bird flying off into the mountains, away from the lake. Ashitaka smiled as he followed the small birds progress until his eye caught on a white object that was on the hill. Ashitaka squinted at it waiting for his vision to focus on it.

About 60 feet up the side of the mountain stood two wolves. Ashitaka immediately recognized them as Taka and Kaeyo-San's half brothers. On one's back sat a small white dove on the other San perched, watching the small bird. They all seemed to be discussing something. Finally they seemed to have agreed with something and the dove took to the skies with the wolves behind her. Yakkul shifted slightly as the four became white dots in the distance. Ashitaka stood in the spot unmoving until the four passed from sight.

Yakkul stepped forward and nudged Ashitaka forwards with his nose. Ashitaka felt the firm push and stumbled forward, throwing out his hands even though he didn't hit the ground. Turning slightly he glared at Yakkul who flicked his ears forwards.

Smiling Ashitaka said, "I suppose we should go, shouldn't we." Yakkul shook his fur before stepping off through the small trees. Ashitaka soon followed.

As the two walked on, drawing closer to the village with each step, Jigo was first of the wandering group to see him. As he looked up from his position of collecting reeds, he saw the boy and elk walk past in the direction of their growing building. He hesitated for a moment, afraid that Ashitaka still may be angry with him.

After long seconds of consideration he turned to the woman at his side. "Sika can you watch over the others and make sure they continue?" When the woman nodded he trotted over towards the shore and slipped on his sandals that had previously been sitting on the grassy bank.

Letting the basket of reeds slide from his arm and onto the bank he took off in a sprint after Ashitaka. Ashitaka slid his eyes over towards Jigo, as he pulled level with him.

"Hello Jigo." Ashitaka's voice held a cold edge to it.

Jigo shifted before responding. "Well..." he paused thinking of what to say next. "The town or should I say building is coming along well...and we could use some help with the design..." Jigo trailed off and looked sideways at Ashitaka who kept his head straight. His face composed into a small frown. Jigo sighed. "You just won't help us will you?"

Ashitaka laid a hand on Yakkul's side, his face betraying none of his thoughts as he spoke. "I can't."

Jigo nodded slightly at the response. "Both Lady Eboshi and I know how you feel... We are both asking you to break your promise while we keep ours hidden."

Ashitaka's eyes widened slightly as he looked over at Jigo. His eyes tracing the older man's face for laughter, for which he found none.

_He what?_

Jigo smiled at Ashitaka's astonished expression. "Yes, Secrets can be guarded well can't they? If I tell you-will you tell me?"

Ashitaka let his frown break into a smile. "I will, but you have to start now."

San- 

In and out of the trees Kaeyo weaved. Taka followed silently behind him as the three of them followed the dove. The white speck flew just above the tree line. The sunrays gleamed down lighting the path through the trees that now reached San's shoulders' on her perch on Kaeyo's back. Small multi-colored dragonflies flew beside and behind the small group.

The sun had risen since the time that they had left the mountain by the lake. Now the dove had led them over the mountains and into the valley beyond. San observed their surroundings. The trees here were different than they were by the lake.

Suddenly, a faint noise caught her ears and she nudged Kaeyo before leaning forward to whisper into her brothers' ear.

"I hear a stream ahead." Kaeyo's eyes shifted towards her and he nodded as he slowed down. The dove seemed to sense his stopping and flew over to a nearby tree, lighting on one of the branches.

Taka, however, was wrapped up in his own thoughts on the forest and continued at his normal speed. Only realizing a second to late of his position, he pulled his feet forward, skidding and trying in vain to stop.

Slowed but still moving he ran into Kaeyo. Sending both wolves and their half-sister tumbling to the ground.

Kaeyo growled quietly to himself as he pushed his body from the ground. Taka lay still for a moment, apparently still lost in his thoughts, processing what had just happened. San, who had landed near the base of a tree, pushed herself up and surveyed the scene. Kaeyo sat, still grumbling to him self while he eyed Taka. His fur was ruffled and coated with dark patches of dirt. Taka was just beginning to get up himself. He was equally as dirty as Kaeyo was.

Above the dove laughed quietly to herself. San looked up to catch the doves' eye, smiling to herself.

"You idiot!" Kaeyo's deep voice rumbled.

"It's not my fault! Was I the one who stopped in the middle of the path?" Taka responded quickly.

"Well, you should have been watching instead of day-dreaming of the forest!"

Both brothers were standing eye-to-eye; ears back with their teeth bared. The moment triggered a moment from San's memory of long ago. Recalling their previous fight from when she was younger, San leaned against the tree unable to keep the chuckle inside.

The sound caused both brothers to put their ears forward and look over at her. Still smiling she walked over to them.

"Come on you two..." She trailed off to re-collect herself. "As I was saying before the little...Heel tumble, there should be a stream over that way." She pointed off towards a group of pine trees from which the streams' sound came from.

Smiling the dove took flight towards the cluster of trees, "I think a drink would be wonderful!" With that she disappeared behind the green mass. San gave one last look at her brothers before following the dove.

When both had disappeared from sight, both wolves were still sitting next to each other looking towards the trees. Looking at each other they shrugged and followed.

San knelt before the crystal clear stream. Moss coated banks surrounded it, backed by the pines. The water flowed slowly leaving the rocks at the bottom detailed instead of blurred. Most were a green hue like the moss but a few sapphire and tan ones were thrown into the mix. The dove now sat in one of the pines having already gotten her drink. San pushed herself off of the moss as he brothers came forward.

Drawing an arm across her mouth, she drew off any traces of extra water droplets. While she watched both her brothers drink she thought back.

In the midst of the battles she had recorded everything in her mind, not having time then to process everything. Now seemed the perfect time to go over it.

_There had been many flashes of light and loud crashes as the humans had lit their bombs and sent them crashing into the mass of boars. She had been on Taka's back then, Kaeyo was away from them fighting his way through the humans with the other boars..._

Taka and Kaeyo were no longer drinking but making their way towards her. The dove took flight and Taka ran after her.

San smiled after them and climbed onto Kaeyo's waiting back. Off again...

**Me – **Die Typing!!!

**Kieo- **Cookie Time!!

**Me- **Yes, cookie/answer time.

Me- Thanks Buterfly9999, Earth/earthalawiggy, padfoot, didygal, snowhiteandthesevendragons, and thegoatfarmingskater. 

**Kieo- **Cookies!!

**Bob- **-hands out chocolate chip cookies-

**Litaresanrin-** You should probably make the chapters a bit longer though. One thing that I did notice was that you spelled the name of Ashitaka's tribe "Enmesh". Their name is "Emishi".

Me- Like this!? points to chapter 6 I do know that I spelt their name wrong. That's the spell checks' fault; I was too tired to correct it after. 

**Nicole-** I would like just one chapter dedicated to the love between those two.

**Me- **I don't know much about "deep love" after all I'm only 12. I will try to get in a chapter like that.

**Toboe's Pup- **Itake it that this Kieza girl is a slave for her own father? That's wrong if you ask me. If I were Ashitaka I would of punched Jigo he shouldn't take that crap from him. Last question why would San help out a human girl?

Me- Yes, Kieza is sort of a slave to her father, yes it is wrong. Ashitaka and San's personalities are both warped oddly. I don't really think Ashitaka would punch him, but that's me. Remember that this is my first fanfic and I'm used to writing with characters that I can dement to any extent I wish. 

**Bob- **-hand cookies to those with questions-

**Me- **Next disclaimer will be me and my friends' trip around the world in attempt to escape Bush and Florida's law against tying your alligator to a stop sign.

**Bob-** Bush-lovers take no offense and Storm, Wolfblitz's friend came up with the law thingy so don't get mad or anything....

**Me- **Yes, Please don't. Thank everyone for being so patient. The next chapter probably won't be up for a while....a really long while but I will get it up eventually. So keep being as patient as you have been. Thanks!


	7. Ways

Wolfy- I didn't look over this chapter,again, but it's up. I'm really sorry 'bout the long wait. Most of it was really due to laziness. I know I said I'd do the wierd 'round the world thing but I lied. I'm not gonna do nothing this time. The story was cut short because ofmy lack of ideas and complete blank on San. Excuse my primitive speech. If I can pry the beginning out of my friends' hands I'll give you the other story/fanfiction/completelystupidrole-play thing that we've been doing...If I can pry it out of her hands...

_I don't own Princess Mononoke. I own Kieza and Myaki and just about everyone related to them. _

Chapter 7 -finally

Myaki-

Myaki lay upside down on his bed. The silver stars stitched above would soon be a reality, truly hanging above him. Lying near the end of his bed were his sacks of clothes. Soon the servants would come to take them downstairs to the stables so the packhorses could carry them. It had taken two days of arguing to even get his stepfather to bring horses. The Emperors' normal way of traveling was by sedan. He saw no honor in riding a horse. Most commoners now owned horses making them "unfit" to carry royalty as they had once been long ago. After another day of arguing and threatening not to go, Myaki had been allowed to bring his own stallion, Kar Li.

A knock sounded at the door, alerting Myaki of a servants' presence. Sighing, he broke away from his thoughts and rolled onto his stomach, leaning over the bed grabbing the sacks. Pushing himself off the bed he walked over to the door and opened it-handing the sacks into the surprised servants' hands. Myaki closed the door, leaving the servant in the hall. Smiling, he leaned against the closed door. The girl must have been one of the new servants from one of the lowly merchant houses where they had waited hand and foot on their masters.

Stretching, Myaki wandered over to the window on the other side of his room. The view showed the west side of the castle and its' grounds. Beyond lay the level plain that rose to mountains in the distance. East. That was a direction in which he had never traveled in before. Another knock sounded from the door, followed by another. Myaki turned away from the window and looked towards the door.

"Yes?" He called.

The door opened slowly and his mother gracefully stepped in. Myaki gazed at her, his dark blue eyes set quietly on her form. His mother slowly made her way towards him, stopping about halfway across the room.

"Yes?" He repeated.

His mother winced slightly at the tone of voice he used.

"I want you to try to get along with your stepfather. Just try Mya-sama." Her voice was pleading.

Myaki turned back to looking out the window. His mother shifted behind him.

"Please Mya-sama. I know he's not your real father but he's trying to act like him."

Myaki frowned at her words. _Trying?_ He had never really thought of it that way…Myaki mentally shook himself. _Trying? To act like his father? Not even close. _Taking a deep breath Myaki turned back towards his mother, his best fake smile lighting his face.

"Of course mother. I will try." His fake smile made it a little difficult for him to speak.

His mothers' mouth twisted slightly towards a frown.

"Myaki, I want you to honestly try." There was a serious undertone to this statement.

Myaki nodded and his mother shook her head to herself, her facing showing that she was not satisfied. Looking back at Myaki one last time she sighed and headed for the door. As she reached it she turned to look back a Myaki who still stood by the window, the smile no longer lighting his face.

"Please Myaki."

Her whispered words only just met Myaki's ears. His gaze became fixed on the floor tiles. When he next looked up his mother had left the room. Letting his long held breath escape him he looked out the window again. The sun still wasn't visibly in front of him. After a few moments' consideration, Myaki turned away from the window and strode towards his door. Pushing the dragon covered door open he stepped out into the carpeted hallway. A few scurrying servants met Myaki's eye, everything else was quiet. Turning on his heel Myaki walked over towards where a set of stairs was.

In the stables, Myaki walked amongst the servants and horses. His own black stallion stood in the last stall.

As he neared him Myaki waved his hand, dismissing the servants that had stood around Kar-Li. Taking the reigns from one of the stable boys he walked out of the stable, leading Kar-Li.

Near the center of the court Myaki clutched Kar-Li's saddle and hoisted himself up into it. From his new perch he looked around his gaze halting on a few of the guards and soldiers going with them. Lightly, Myaki nudged Kar-Li towards a small group that had begun to assemble. As he approached one of them stepped back and bowed before continuing on with his work. Myaki acknowledged him with a nod and continued to inspect and observe the preparing.

"Myaki, Ready so soon?" A hand pressed lightly against his shoulder.

Turning Myaki saw his stepfathers' chesnut eyes fixed on Myaki's face. Myaki turned away immediately after recognizing him.

"Yeah."

The emperor's smile turned down into a frown and sighing he turned his horse away and shook his head.

"Mya-san! Mya-san!" Kika's childish voice cut through the surrounding air, as the young girl ran through the crowd of servants.

Myaki turned to look at his sister.

"Hello Kika."

Kika stood quietly for a second, something she rarely ever did before abruptly sticking her cupped hands out in front of her. In them was the ivory dove.

Myaki instantly recognized it as the necklace that their stepfather had given her. She had talked of nothing else since she had gotten it. Kika held her cupped hands up farther, stretching them almost above her head.

"Mommy says that you might run away. That you might never come back." Kika's eyes shimmered with the faint trace of tears. "I want you to come back."  
_Run away?_ Myaki's face mirrored his confused thoughts and he shifted his gaze towards the palace doorway where he could see his mother standing.

"I want you to take my dove necklace. Then you have to come back because you have to give it to me." Kika gave him a wavering smile.

Myaki pulled his gaze away from the doorway and swung off his horse and squatted down so that he was eye level with his little sister. Placing his hand onto hers he could feel her pressing the necklace upwards, into his hand.

"I promise I'll come back. And I'll bring you a great gift too." Myaki smiled at her as he closed his hand around hers and the necklace before withdrawing it. The small ivory dove now in his hands.

Kika giggled and clapped her hands together happily before bouncing over to their mother.

"Mommy, Mommy! I gave Myaki my dove and now he promised that he won't run away!" Any sign of tears or sadness had left her face as she danced happily around their mother.

"That was a very kind thing you did." Their mother bent down and hugged Kika lightly before looking over at Myaki.

Myaki, still smiling, hoisted himself back onto Kar-Li's back and turned him so that he was facing the east. A new adventure, even if he had to share it with him stepfather, it couldn't be that bad.

Kieza- 

"So…where do you come from? Even from the few folks I see- I know you don't wear normal clothes there."  
Kieza gazed down at her dirtied shift, the mere sight of it causing a thing blush of embarrassment to spread across her face. The old woman laughed at this. Looking up Kieza continued the conversation.

"I…ah…my father and I are wandering traders." Her hands were clasped around a small chipped, faded blue teacup.

"What about you? Do you just normally let strangers walk into your house?"

The old lady laughed in response to this.

"I don't get very many people this way. Besides, You're just a child. A poor child at that. Your father can't be selling his wares well."

Kieza looked down into her teacup as the woman continued laughing.

_What have I learned so far?_ She reviewed it in her mind. The old woman had lived in these woods for about fifty years. She had a husband, who was currently in town. _Most likely admiring my father's wares._ She though bitterly before continuing. They had had an arranged marriage but had found each other good companions. They had had a son but he had died when he was around Kieza's age. If he had lived he would have been in his mid-thirties.

The old woman's voice jarred Kieza from her review.

"Would you like a cookie?" In her withered hands was a plate, just as faded as the cup, piled high with tan cookies. "It's not much but they're better than plain rice."

Kieza smiled and grasped one lightly in her hand, attempting not to crush the crumbling cookie. Taking a small nibble she could taste the light sugary sensation as the pieces lightly fell on her tongue.

The woman slid into one of the teetering chair across from her. "So tell me about yourself. Your father is the peddler in town today, No?"

Kieza nodded and the woman continued. "Where are you headed?"

Kieza looked up from the table where she had previously been looking. "There's a place called Iron Town. My father said that they recently had some sort of war against Lord Asano recently and that they would no doubt want supplies. He's also been there a few times before so he's fairly well known."

The old woman looked mildly surprised at the mention of the town.

"Lord Asano? Is that what he thinks?" The woman reached for another cookie.

"Well, We've been on the road and all the villages say that that was what happened."

The old woman shook her head. "Bad things. They upset the spirits. I could feel it. It was the Forest Spirit that they fought. A very foolish thing to do. I know nothing of the outcome."

Kieza gazed at her curiously. "The Forest Spi-"

Her question was cut off by a light knock on the door. Both of them looked over towards it and the old woman sighed and stood up.

The knocking persisted, louder this time.

"One minute, I'm coming!" The old woman shuffled her way over to the door and pulled it open.

Ashitaka- 

Jigo sat next to Ashitaka, spread lazily out on the grass. Yakkul grazed quietly a few feet away.

Ashitaka had been twirling a thing blade of grass with his fingers for the past few minutes as he waited for Jigo to speak. Finally Ashitaka stuck the blade of grass into his mouth and set his gaze firmly at the blue sky, focusing on the few wispy clouds.

Jigo took a deep breath, drawing in air as if to speak. Ashitaka turned his gaze towards the man next to him.

As if considering options, Jigo pursed his lips together, letting the air out slowly. Ashitaka continued to look at him.

For seemingly endless minutes there was no sound save for Yakkul's' constant grazing and the occasional gust of wind that ruffled through the grass. Finally, Jigo spoke.

"It's been nearly twenty or so years now since we were last there…" Jigo's voice trailed off.

Ashitaka sighed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He stretched out and prepared to get up.

"No. We need your help." Jigo shook his head.

Ashitaka continued to a standing position. "I can show you how to construct houses. They can't be the same as my…peoples' but they will work."

Jigo sat up and looked at him, gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you. You really are a great man."

Ashitaka nodded. "I'll be down later. I just need to be alone for a little while."

Jigo nodded and scurried to his feet. "Thank you again." He walked off, leaving Ashitaka and Yakkul alone again.

Noticing the absence, Yakkul looked up and Ashitaka walked over to him and laid a hand on the side of his cheek, which Yakkul nuzzled lightly.

"What'll do now?"

Yakkul snorted and went back to grazing.

"Thanks for the advice." Ashitaka smiled at him and walked around him so that he was looking out over the hills. It was hard to believe that only yesterday this land had been covered in trees with gods among them.

"What'll we do now?" Ashitaka's voice took on a softer note this time as he continued to look out at the endless sea of grassy hills. _San…_

Wolfy- R&R. If I get over five reviews I'll continue the story. Less- I'll probably delete it. -hands sugar cookies to those who rated for the last chapter- Sorry if you had questions.


End file.
